slave_haremfandomcom-20200214-history
Michio Kaga
Michio Kaga is the main character of Slave Harem in the Labyrinth of the Other World. He is a normal person from Earth who was somehow transported to the Other World. Appearance Michio is a normal looking young man who normally wears a jersey under everything. He has purplish eyes and hair. Personality In the beginning, Michio was melancholic. Because he lived a life of being perpetually bullied, being physically abused primary school and treated as an outcast in high school, he felt agitation towards most of his peers and believed that the world is rotten. After he agreed to enter the new world he thought was just a game, he acted like he would normally play a game. When he realized that he couldn't log out, Michio became more cautious and started acting more logical with his survival as his #1 priority. Background Michio lived a life of being perpetual bullied. In primary school he was physically abused so he learned kendo and aikido making him quite strong. When he reached high school he was treated as an outcast. Disinterested with the world he lived in, one day while looking over a suicide website without any real intention of suicide, an ad for what looked like a fantasy mmorpg caught his eye. Clicking on the ad, he made his way through the process of what seemed like typical character creation, but before he could choose his stat settings he had to play a roulette-like game on a page labeled as a "bonus points page". The fist couple of time he received low scores usually in the 10s and 20s but since he enjoyed attempting to get the highest he could obtain he played it until he received a 99. Utilizing his bonus points, Michio tinkered with his character settings discovering that he can reset his stats at anytime since he had achieved rolling 99 bonus points. He moved his stats around until he was satisfied and clicked a button agreeing that he was ready to throw away his current world and live in another. Chronology 【Prologue】 While searching the web for suicide methods, Michio comes across an add that asked if he wanted to be irreversibly transported to another world. With nothing else to do and thinking it was just another online fantasy RPG he accepted and created an account attempting to get best character he could create. Finished creating his character, a splash screen comes up and asks "You will now be transported to a world with the settings you choose, coming back is not possible, do you still accept". After he accepts, he passes out and is thrown into the Other World. 【Game】 When he wakes up in a barn near a village, Michio is under the assumption that he's entered the fantasy game. Although initially thrown off about how "realistic" it was he brushes it off as an advancement in virtual reality technology. Michio reaffirms his stats and setting then starts playing the game. He finds he still has his clothes on as well as a sword and ring but realizes that he lacks a pair of shoes when he sees a pair of boots outside. Thinking that it's something similar to starter equipment, Michio puts them on, but suddenly acquires the job Thief, but he brushes it off as nothing serious. Michio heads out and inconspicuously observes villagers as he unknowingly heads closer to the village center. When he arrives, a troupe of bandits announce their attack on the village. Thinking it's better not to get involved since he's just a Lv1 Villager and a Lv1 Thief, he hides. As he's hiding he sees and opportunity to level up when he realizes that the bandits are getting worn down by the villagers. He jumps out of hiding and steals the kill of many of the bandits including the bandit leader who had a surprisingly high level of Lv41. In order to have the best opportunity to kill the bandit leader, Michio waited until Tirihi's husband, a former adventurer with a current level of 25, had died while whittling away the bandit's life before he attacked. Since he saved the village he gained a level in both his Villager job and his Thief job raising them both to Lv2. Later, he also gained the job Hero which has significant ability bonuses. The village chief, Somara, thanked Michio for saving the village and offered him a room and board for the however long Michio intended to stay in the village. Michio accepted his offer. By this time it was late afternoon and getting dark so Michio decided to log out, however he couldn't find the log out screen forcing him to reality that he was not actually playing a game and that he had actually killed people (surprisingly, the latter turns out not to bother him that much). 【Village Life】 Waking up in Somara's house, Michio started considering his position as a guest in the village. He figured he was a nuisance to the villagers and that the only reason they treated him with respect the way they did was because of his display of power the day before. With Tirihi's husband, the village's former strongest combatant, dead, Michio thought that the villagers were afraid to anger him. With that in mind, Michio wasn't actually powerful enough to take on the village so he tried to get along with them as much as possible. Somara brought spoils of war, the thieves' equipment, to Michio's attention. Because Michio had killed most of the bandits all of the equipment was his for the keeping, but since a villager killed one Somara asked Michio if the village could keep one portion. To keep the peace, Michio quickly agreed. With that out of the way, Somara introduced Michio to Bikka to inspect the rest. He found that the Thief's Bandanna was missing from the loot and mentioned it to Somara. Somara's face paled and immediately reassured Michio that it would be found. Later the culprit was found and Somara asked what Michio wanted to do with him to which Michio replied "Your village rules will be fine" so the villager's status was changed from free man to slave. In between the discovery of the thief, Tirihi brought over a few weapons of her deceased husband. There she had a Flame Rapier, a Scimitar with two skill slots available, and a dagger. Michio examines the three weapons and gives a brief explanation about them to Tirihi using Bikka as a translator. He says that the weapons except for the dagger should be appraised and would likely sell for a fairly high price so Tirihi gives them to Bikka to sell. He also agrees to travel to Vale with Bikka in order to sell the thieves' equipment with the agreement that Bikka would be paid a transportation fee and they would leave the next day. Feeling the need to grind to become less vulnerable, Michio asked Somara if there were any monsters near the village to which he replied that there weren't any monsters but there was the demon called a Slow Rabbit in the forest near by which usually takes a few villagers to take down but is generally weak. Michio decide to grind on the Slow Rabbit and is able to collect 5 Rabbit's Furs and 1 portion of Rabbit's Meat. Though the grinding he elevates Villager job and his Thief job raising them both to Lv3 however the Hero job remained at Lv1. He gives the meat to Somara for dinner and sells the fur to the village's merchant. 【Vale】 Travel The next day Micho and Bikka departed for Vale at sunrise. While traveling they saw a Slow Rabbit as well as a Gumi Slime. Bikka told Michio about the Gumi Slime and said that they should wait until it leaves their path, but Michio decides to kill it using Durandal. It takes 2 hits with Durandal to finish it and it drops Slime Starch that Bikka purchases off of Michio for 80 nars and also pays him tenfold for protecting the wagon, but thanks to Michio's 30% selling bonus he gets a total of 1040 nars. Vale Errands The first stop in Vale is at the slave merchant's, Alan's, trading company. There they sell the villager come slave for 30,000 nars. Bikka gets 15,000 for the village and Michio gets 19,500 nars because of his 30% selling bonus. Alan mentions the possibility of Michio buying a slave to which Michio is taken aback momentarily when he considered buying a female slave and its possibilities. Alan invited Michio to return if he ever felt so inclined. The next stop was to the knight headquarters. There they receive the reward for the defeated thieves from Radia Maxi Nantes Gozzeru. She tosses Michio a sack with the reward in it, advises them to leave quickly, and then returns to the headquarters. The final two stops were the weapons and armor shops where they sold the thieves' equipment and one of Tirihi's swords. At the Weapons Shop they sell the Copper Swords, the Iron Sword, the Flame Rapier for a total of 30,550 nars and decide not to sell the Scimitar and one of the copper swords which has an empty slot. Michio gives Bikka 250 nars each for 2 Copper Swords, 18,000 nars for Tirihi's Flame Rapier, and 1,500 nars to buy the unsold Scimitar that was estimated to be worth 500 nars by the weapons merchant off him totaling 20,000 nars. At the Armor Shop the sell the Thief's Bandanna, Iron Armor, Leather Armors, and Leather Shoes for a total of 3,692 nars. Alan's Offer After parting with Bikka, Michio returns to Alan's to hear more about the town's workings as well as to inquire more about buying a slave. After a brief conversation Alan offers Roxanne as a slave to which he is exhilarated. Alan explains Roxanne's selling points and the general benefits of owning a slave, particularly a female slave. When Alan tells Michio the price, Michio he realizes that she is not with his budget but decides to look at other slaves only to be disappointed. Michio tells Alan that the others simply pale in comparison to Roxanne but it was just unfortunate that he cannot afford her, but to his surprise Alan offers to reserve Roxanne for 10 days in order for Michio to have time to collect enough money to which Michio eagerly agrees. 【Vale Labyrinth】 Preparation Michio heads off towards the Explorer's Guild to look for employment because Alan said that money can be made easily in a labyrinth. He discovers that he cannot read what's written on the job board so he pays a young girl to read it for him. After finding nothing of immediate importance, he heads to the Vale Pavilion on the suggestion from Alan. At the inn he meets the Innkeeper and pays for 2 days of room and board. He checks out the room for a while but leaves for the labyrinth soon after. First Expedition On the first floor of the labyrinth Michio gains the job Explorer and learns how to use the skills Dungeon Walk and Items Box Operation using [[Incantation Shortening|'Incantation Shortening']]. He explores for a while and finds himself in a Demon Room and surrounded by Needle Woods. He fights his way through them using Durandal and Overwhelming. At the end he picks up a bunch of and branches and three leaves. First Intermission Michio returns to the Vale Pavilion around evening and receives advice about where to sell his loot. He quickly heads to the Adventurer's Guild before they shut down for the night. There he sells the branches but keeps the leaves. When he returns to the Vale Pavilion he eats dinner and heads to his room. He decides to rearrange the order of his jobs and discovers that he had gained the jobs Warrior, Swordsman, Merchant, and Herbalist. Interested in the Herbalist's skill Crude Drug Creation, Michio used it on a leaf and 10 antidotes were crafted. Second Expedition Michio wakes up rather early in the morning, and after having a conversation with the Innkeeper, leaves the inn. Outside he decides to try out Warp to go the the labyrinth, where he tries out the Warrior's skill Rush. Later that day he arrives in the waiting room, where he finds people waiting in line. One of the people there tell him that the line is for entering the boss room and that when you defeat the boss you can go to the next floor. He enters the boss room and fights an Udo Wood. After a little difficulty he defeats it and gets a Wand. Becoming a Wizard Michio explores the second floor the next day and starts hunting Needle Woods and Green Caterpillars. He realizes that if he encounters more Demon Rooms he will be in trouble, so he decides to learn how to attack with magic. He tries using Meteor Crash but he still doesn't have enough MP for it. He then tries Total MP Release which will use all of his MP for one magic attack. He succeeds and gets the Wizard job, but finds out that expending all of his MP causes him to experience severe depression. He starts to learn what kind of spells are available to him now and how powerful they are. Michio leaves the labyrinth for the Adventurer's Guild. He hears an Adventurer ask if anyone wants to go to the Imperial Capital. He decides to go there on a whim, allowing him to go there anytime with his Warp. 【Bounty Hunting】 New Source of Income The next day, Michio challenges the second floor boss, White Caterpillar. He defeats it and goes on to the next floor. He finds the Kobolds there too weak. Michio finds that he is not earning money fast enough to buy Roxanne and decides to do some bounty hunting. Searching for Thieves Michio starts his search in the slums. He find nothing and decides to go to the labyrinth's fourth floor for a while. He finds and defeats a Mino but is scared of being skewered. He returns to the slums and finds a few thieves harassing a woman. He watches as they take her away and does nothing to help. More Information During a rainy day, Michio decides to wait it out in the inn. While waiting, he has an interesting conversation with the Innkeeper. The Innkeeper tells him of a power struggle between thieves who live in Vale's slums, with some of them having connections with the local Order of Knights. He tells them that while there are still thieves around, they would dare do anything around here in broad daylight. When the rain lets up a few days later Michio goes to do some trading at the Adventurer's Guild. After a short conversation with a person at the front desk he realizes that Discount Negotiation and Purchase Negotiation don't work on people who don't have, or won't have the amount checked with someone who has, the Calc skill. Extermination After leaving the guild, Michio comes across a thief. He follows the thief outside of town but stops when it gets dark. The next day, with the deadline being tomorrow, Michio decides to head out and find the hideout, which he does after secretly following a thief he finds in the forest. He goes back to get some sleep before finishing them off. Early the next day, he uses Warp to get inside the cave where he finds four thieves sleeping. Using the element of surprise and a little magic, Michio quickly dispatches all of them. He decides to cut off their left wrists to retrieve their Intelligence Cards and leaves the cave. Collecting the Bounty After some contemplation, Michio decides to claim his bounty from the local Order of Knights, claiming that they attacked him, in revenge for killing their comrades in Somara Village. His reward for killing the thieves and delivering their Intellegence Cards, combined with the money on him is enough to purchase Roxanne. 【First Slave】 Becoming a Master Michio returns to the Slave Trading Company and asks for Alan. Thanks to his [[Discount Negotiation|'Discount Negotiation']], he only needs to pay 422,800 nars for Roxanne. Alan tells him that it is his obligation to provide his slave with residence, meals, and pay for their taxes. If he abandons his obligations or treats his slave remarkably unfairly, his contract will be annulled. Learning and Understanding Michio and Roxanne return to the inn, where Michio tells Roxanne what they will do for the foreseeable future. Upon learning that Roxanne can read Brahim, Michio asks her to teach him. He allows her to sit on the bed, when she tries to sit on the floor and asks to touch her ears. He calls her a beauty and her ears cute, Roxanne embarrassingly thanks him. When Roxanne notices Michio doesn't seem to know things that should be common sense, he says that he comes from a far away place and needs her help to learn common knowledge. He tells her that they will enter labyrinths, and Roxanne says that he can leave it to her. 【Life WIth Roxanne】 Secrets Before they leave for the labyrinth, Michio asks how one becomes a Monk. Roxanne replies that it requires strict training as well as the ability to fight bare-handed. Michio also learns that when a party is formed, experience is shared. Michio surprises Roxanne when he uses Warp to directly enter the labyrinth. He then tells her that this is a secret and that from now on she will have to keep a lot of the things he is able to do a secret. Roxanne agrees and calls him amazing. Roxanne's Abilities When they encounter a demon, Michio surprises Roxanne again when he uses magic to defeat it. Michio then instructs Roxanne to always use her sense of smell to find demons while avoiding other people so that they don't see his abilities. Roxanne demonstrates her incredible agility by avoiding all the attacks thrown at her with only a few centimeters or millimeters separating her from her opponents, which impresses Michio. Michio also learns from Roxanne that without Brahim, people can't use skills. They both gain the Monk job with little difficulty. New House After a few days in Vale, Michio decides that he can't stay in the Vale Pavilion any longer now that he has Roxanne. He decides to find a new place of residence in the town of Quratar after Roxanne tells him that many Explorers live there. They find a house big enough for a few people, and coated in Shield Cement for them to live in. New Environment Michio and Roxanne explore Quratar's Labyrinth, and learn to live in their new environment. Michio gains the Alchemist job by complete accident while making soap. The ease when washing using soap, alongside the delicious food and opportunity to bathe with her master, all amaze Roxanne. Michio eventually decides to get another slave to increase their fighting potential and asks Roxanne her opinion. Roxanne agrees, so they head out to Alan's trading company. 【Second Slave】 Meeting Alan Again Michio and Roxanne return to Alan's and ask for a Master Smith slave. Alan informs them that Master Smith slaves are rare and that the only dwarf he has doesn't have the job. Michio decides to see the dwarf anyway, knowing he could either change her job to one if she has it, or help her get it if she doesn't. He is introduced to Sherry, who Michio decides to purchase, because he knows that he might be able to change her job later. Abilities Michio initially starts of as a normal villager, just like everyone else in the Other World. However, thanks to his Bonus Skills, he is able to grow stronger at an accelerated rate and simultaneously utilize the effects of multiple Jobs to improve the capabilities of himself and his party members. Michio changes weapons depending on what enemy he is facing. When using magic, Michio uses the Sacred Spear of Increased Attack to boost his firepower. In melee combat, he switches over to using his signature weapon, Durandal. Because of Michio's ability to change to whatever job he has unlocked, he has access to a wide variety of skills. Bonus Skills Because of the bonus points he acquired before arriving in the Other World, Michio is able to use them to access skills that no on else possesses. They also have a various range of uses; multiple job use, rapid experience gain, transaction improvement, etc. *Character Reset: Allows Michio to re-distribute his bonus points. *Appraisal: Allows Michio to obtain certain information about people, items, and demons. *Incantation Shortening: Allows Michio to use skills by simply saying their names. *Incantation Omission: Allows Michio to use skills without saying anything. *Job Settings **Party Job Settings *Purchase Negotiation *Discount Negotiation Other Abilities Michio is skilled in kendo and akido from his time training back on Earth. He is also a capable cook, as his party members are always amazed at how delicious the food he cooks always is. Equipment *Durandal *Sacred Spear of Increased Attack *Earring of Offerings *Hard Leather Hat *Alba *Dragon Leather Gloves *Dragon Leather Shoes *Sacrificial Misanga Relationships Companions Michio treats his slaves as if they were a family, which surprised each of them at first. He doesn't want any of them to get hurt and always wants to make sure they're happy. This leads him to be very lenient with them, compared to how slaves are normally treated. Roxanne Roxanne is Michio's first slave. He felt attracted to her the first time he saw her and knew that he wanted to buy her. Roxanne is amazed at how well he treats her despite being his slave. Michio has complete trust in Roxanne's capabilities. Roxanne, in turn, is completely devoted to him and is implied to be deeply in love with him. She thinks very highly of him to the point of somewhat idealizing him, Michio notices this and it makes him anxious of disappointing her. Whenever anyone says or does anything disrespectful to Michio, Roxanne gets immediately enraged, and will want reprimand that person, no matter who they may be. Sherry Sherry is Michio's second slave. Michio first met her when he went to Alan's house looking of a Master Smith. Michio is impressed with the knowledge Sherry has accumulated about a wide variety of subjects so he asks that whenever he doesn't understand something that she be the one to explain it to him. She is usually calm and collected when interacting with Michio, unlike his other slaves. She is also the one most likely to not be blinded with amazement by what he is capable of doing, and occasionally questions how he does it. But when he asks her to use her abilities as a Master Smith to do something that she believes is beyond her ability she gets fearful of failure and is slightly afraid every time he does this, although over time she seems to be getting over it. Her attitude towards him when she is drunk is completely different, with her acting openly affectionate and needy towards him. This may imply that she has feelings for him, but is suppressing it through logic and willpower. Miria Miria is Michio's third slave. Michio decided to buy her because she seemed eager and looked pretty. He and Roxanne help her learn Brahim so that they could communicate better. Michio pleases her every time he buys fish for their meals. Michio likes her happy disposition but also thinks that she is too simple-minded. Vesta Vesta is Michio's fourth slave. Michio bought her at an auction. When she first arrived, Vesta was shocked and amazed at how kindly and generously Michio treated all of his slaves, especially since, as the child of two slaves, she expected to be treated more like an object. Vesta sees Michio as a benevolent person who has given her a chance to live a life she never dreamed she could have. She is so happy, that she no longer wishes to be freed from her status as a slave, something she desired her entire life. Rutina Rutina is Michio's fifth slave. Michio acquired Rutina from the Duke because the latter felt that she could gain valuable experience from joining Michio's party. Rutina originally didn't have a very high opinion of Michio, seeing him as just a commoner used by the Duke of Harz. She stops openly being dismissive of him after she is disciplined by Roxanne. After seeing him in action in a labyrinth, she is amazed by his abilities in combat, particularly his magic as she herself uses magic. Allies Alan Alan is the first Slave Merchant Michio met and the one who sold him Roxanne and Sherry. Alan seemed to have a good first impression about Michio because he felt confident that the latter could gather enough money to buy Roxanne in ten days. He also helped introduce Michio to other Slave Merchants where the latter could buy slaves not found in Alan's house. Luke Acid Luke is Michio's broker. Michio has a good relationship with his broker. Michio is aware that, as a broker, Luke will fulfill the former's request in a way that will provide the most profit for himself. However, Luke has never cheated him in any of their transactions and abides with any limits in the amount used to obtain the items Michio needs. This doesn't stop Michio however from using his Discount Negotiation to get a better price for his transactions. Luke also acts a middleman for Michio when the Harz Duchy is looking for him. Brocken North Braun Anhalt Brocken, or the Duke, as Michio calls him, is a noble that has taken an interest in Michio and wants to form a mutually beneficial relationship with him. Michio thinks of Brocken a nice person, but is wary of being manipulated by him. Michio is also jealous of how beautiful his wife Cassia is. Gozer North Braun Anhalt Gozer is the leader of the Order of Knights of Harz Duchy. He and Michio first met when his lord, Brocken, the Duke of Harz, took an interest in the man. Michio has a high opinion of Gozer, seeing him as a hard worker who always does what is needed of him. Cassia Cassia is the wife of Brocken. Michio found her incredibly beautiful when they first met and wishes she were his. Whenever she asks Michio to do something he is guaranteed to do it, no matter what it may be. She seems to think of Michio as a good acquaintance who helps when the Duke asks and is seemingly unaware that Michio is attracted to her. Gaius Principus n'Impera Gaius is the Emperor of the Empire. Michio has an amicable relationship with Gaius, but sees him as a bit of a pervert due to the latter's fetishes. Sebastian Michio sees Sebastian as someone dependable who can help him with whatever matter he needs assistance as a member of the Empire Liberation Society. Enemies Sabo Baradam Sabo Baradam got into conflict with Michio when a member of the former's household was unable to defeat Roxanne in a duel. Sabo wished to fight her, but Michio decided to fight him himself. After feeling belittled by Michio he tried to kill him, but was near instantly defeated and killed. Baradam Woman Michio disliked Baradam Woman due to how she interacted with Roxanne. However, he was willing to let her keep her life after her defeat at Roxanne's hands. Trivia * Michio introduces new kinds of foods and cooking styles which don't exist in the Other World to his slaves, who all say that everything he cooks is delicious. * Michio has been mistaken for a member of an Order of Knights because of his fluent Brahim. Gallery Michio Kaga Default full.png Michio vs Sabo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Empire Liberation Society